A liquid crystal display generally includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate; a liquid crystal layer located between the upper substrate and the lower substrate; a pixel electrode and a common electrode for producing an electric field on both sides of the liquid crystal layer; an upper polarizer positioned on an outer side of the upper substrate, a lower polarizer on an outer side of the lower substrate; and a backlight.
With the development of display technology, transparent displays based on the liquid crystal display attract more and more attention from people, especially, the transparent displays are widely used in places such as shop windows, buildings, vehicles. However, the conventional transparent liquid crystal displays have the problem of low transmittance.